


Jack/LC x Fem!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Jack falls for a mechanic at work, lots of cuddles and kisses





	Jack/LC x Fem!Reader

‘Another successful mission’ thought Jack, it was a small one but still was dangerous, a comet was heading towards earth and Jack and John had to destroy it, which in his opinion was very fun. The way the comet blew up into little pieces of rock was satisfying. “Jack” gosh he just couldn’t wait to get home and crawl into bed and- “JACK” he ripped himself from his thoughts and looked up at John “Y-Yes?” “I asked if you wanna get something to eat?” Jack blushed in embarrassment, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that the Captain was talking to him. “I-I would love to! But!-“ John raised a brow “But?” Jack smiled looking at the floor “Ohhh, who’s the lucky girl?” Jack rubbed the back of the neck “Her name is Y/N” “Y/N? The one we met at that bar? The one who fixes our ships?” Jack grinned “that’s the one! Gosh she’s so amazing, she’s beautiful..” Jack trailed off thinking about you. John laughed and patted his friends back, “Man, you got it bad. Well have a goodtime then! And don’t get too rowdy” John winked down at Jack. Jack cheeks heated up “J-John!” John laughed “I’m kidding ya” John waved “Have a goodnight” Jack grinned and waved back “Have a goodnight Bro!” Jack sighed and walked towards the docking bay, he was sure you were thing fixing something.

Swearing was heard as Jack walking into the docking station, he looked over to see boots coming out of one the hawks. “Ow son of a bitch!” You pulled yourself out and rubbed your head. “A-Ah! Ms. L/N did you hurt yourself?” You looked up to see Jack staring at you with worry in his yellow eyes, you smiled “I’m alright Jack, just hit my head on a pipe” You touched the spot that got bumped and winced, yeah that was gonna hurt. Jack waddled over “Let me take a look” You did argue and bent your head for him to reach, he saw a large bump on the top of your head, he gently brushed his gloved hand across the bump, you hissed at the touch. Jack retracted his hand and began spit out apologies, you held your hand up and he silence himself “It’s okay Jack, but why are you here? It’s late” Jack his mouth to speak but shut it, how was he gonna ask you? He felt the words get stuck in his throat “I-I” You smiled “Hey it’s ok, take your time” Jack looked at the floor and cleared his throat “I-I wanted to know if you would like to join me at my the home for movies and human corn snacks” Jack felt his whole head turn red.

You smiled down at the shy alien, he was quite cute. You would even say you had a small crush on him. Every time he came back from a mission he would run to find you to tell you all the about. A date wouldn’t hurt so you agreed. He gave you an opened smile and began to bounce on his toes “Oh this is amazing!” You laughed “Well let’s go then” You closed your tool box, grabbing it and heading towards the exit. Jack followed closely almost bumping into your back.

You walked towards your car, unlocking it and opening the trunk, placing your tool box inside. You closed the trunk and walked to the driver’s seat, you climbed into the seat and buckled up. You went to turn on the engine but you stopped when you heard grunting, looking over to your right and saw Jack struggling to climb on the seat, you sighed and leaned over and grabbed his hands, pulling him the rest of the way. He smiled his thanks and buckled up, the strap covered most of his chest. You turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

It was early spring, bugs began to come out to enjoy sunshine, colorful flowers began to bloom has the weather warmed up. You peaked over to Jack and saw him look in wonder of all the colors. You wondered if he had anything like this on his planet, you didn’t even know where he was from he really didn’t talk about it, maybe it was a bad past? You didn’t try to push it out. Turning the corner you could see his house up ahead, you’ve been to his house once for a small holiday party but that was it. You pulled into his driveway and turned off your car.

“So what are we watching?” Jack unbuckled himself “I have gotten a movie called ‘The Avengers’ I thought it looked quite nice” You smiled, you have watched The Avengers about 5 times but you would watch it again for Jack. You unbuckled and got out of the car, walking over to Jack’s side you saw him again struggling to get out. You grabbed him and lifted him on to the ground. He blushed but gave you a small ‘Thanks’ You smiled and walked towards the door. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, letting you inside first, what a true gentlemen.

You walked inside and looked around, it still had the comfy feeling, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t big, it was perfect. You took off your boots and placed them on the rug, they were full of grease and you didn’t want to get his house dirty. “Welcome to my The Home” You laughed “Thank you it’s quite lovely” Jack took off his boots and walked towards the kitchen “Would you like any cool fluids?” Fluids? Oh he meant drink “Got any soda?” Jack rummaged through his fridge and found a can of Coke-Cola “John drinks this when he comes over” He handed the can to you. You opened the can and took a sip of the cold drink, feeling it go down your throat. Jack opened the cupboard and looked to find the popcorn, strange he thought he put it on the bottom shelf, looking up he saw it on the top shelf. He huffed in annoyance, of course one of John’s jokes.

You giggled as Jack struggled to climb on the counter to get the popcorn, Jack looked at you with an annoyed look “A little help?” You walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the box, opening the box you grabbed a bag and placed it into the microwave. Jack walked to the living room to play the movie. You waited for the popcorn, and went into your own thoughts. You should really clean on some of those ship engines, they were so dirty and of course none of the pilots would do it. The microwaved beeped breaking you from your thoughts, you opened the microwave door and took the bag out. You opened the bag and steamed came out of the bag, you carefully poured it into a bowl. You grabbed the bowl and your soda, and headed the living room.

Jack had the movie set up and was waiting for you to start it. You sat on the couch “alright you can start it” Jack pressed play and set the remote on the coffee table. He waddled to the couch and sat at the far of the couch looking nervous, this must be his first date, setting the popcorn down you leaned over and plucked him up, he gave a surprised yelp. You sat back down and placed him on your lap. He flushed at the new placement “Y-Y/N?” You smiled and wrapped your arms around him “Don’t be nervous Hun, I just want to cuddle you” Jack remember being told something about cuddles, he leaned into you to get comfy.

You two watched as the movie unfolded, though Jack wasn’t very much paying attention, he kept glancing at your face, watching your lips open to place popcorn into your mouth. Jack always wondered why humans kissed, did it feel nice? Was there a meaning to it? He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize he was staring at your face but you did. You smiled at his dazed state, you placed your hand on his cheek “Something on my face Jack?” Jack blinked and blushed as he realized what he was doing “N-No! I just-“ You grinned “Just what?” Jack fumbled with his hands trying to find the right words. “I was w-wondering what kissing what like?”

It was your turn to blush, you understood why he wondered that but why ask you? Did he like you that much? You cleared your throat “It’s a wonderful feeling really, it’s like becoming part of the person you like, some say you feel little sparks or fireworks inside when you kiss” Jack tilted head “Why would fireworks be inside your body?” You laughed “No no what I mean is its just that wonderful like fireworks, it’s beautiful and amazing like fireworks” Jack nodded in understanding. Jack kept playing with his hands “May I kiss you?” You flushed at the question but nodded. You gently grabbed his cheeks, his placed his hands over yours smiling at the warmth on his cheeks. You place kisses on his cheeks making him giggling at the feeling, it kinda tickled but he liked it.

You leaned towards his lips closing the gap, softly kissing him, he gently moved his lips with yours, he was sloppy but that just made it better. He smellef of popcorn and cinnamon, it was a weird mix but he made it him. You broke the kiss and smiled at his daze look. “That was wonderful” You laughed “Yeah. Yeah it was.” He placed his forehead on yours smiling “I felt sparks, did you?” You chuckled and nodded “Yeah.” He smiled and looked into your eyes, they were more beautiful than any galaxy his seen. Jack bit his lip “Would you like to become my human girlfriend Y/N?” You smiled and rubbed your foreheads together “I would love too.” He grinned like he just won the lottery.

You laid on the couch with Jack laying on your stomach, he cuddled your chest and turned his attention back to the TV. You drew designs on his back with your back lulling him to sleep, yeah your glad you agreed to this date.


End file.
